Naruto:Organisation XIII
by windlessuser
Summary: Naruto is killed by an unknown assailant wearing a black cloak. In death he fells bitter about how he lived his life and kills a Shinigami thus receiving a power which transforms him into a being worse than a Demon. On hiatus indefinitely. srry


**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or any other anime/manga or video game characters used in this fanfic. This is written of entertainment purposes only and I don't wish to receive compensation for this material.**

**Chapter1: The Assault On **

**Konoha and the capture**

**Of a Young Jinchuriki**

When Naruto awoke, he found himself in a large dark room with a tall statue towering over him. When he tried to get up, his body refused to move as if he was paralyzed from the neck down.

"Where am I?" thought Naruto as he looked at his surroundings. He found himself in the centre of a circle which had lines drawn in strange patterns in it (think of a transmutation circle from F.M.A.) right in front of the Statue.

"Looks like he's awakening yea." said a silhouetted man wearing a black cloak with red clouds. It was then Naruto noticed he was surrounded by 8 individuals wearing the same cloak. It was then he realised.

"Have I been captured by the Akatsuki!?" he thought as the individuals known as the Akatsuki looked down at him in anticipation.

"At long last, we finally have all 9 Bijuu in our possession!" said by who appeared to be the leader.

"About time! I was getting fed up of chasing after these godforsaken Brats! Now it's time I get paid!" said an irritable Kazaku.

"You mean **WE **paid. You're not the only one who lost practically **BOTH ** his arms while capturing these beasts!' said an equally irritable Diedara.

"Patience, in a matter of hours the 'Great Beast' shall be complete and we shall have the power to rule this world! Preparations are finally complete. Everyone assume your positions and we shall begin the ritual."

After this was said, the Akatsuki sat in a circle around Naruto with their legs folded. They then began going though a list of seals and whispering similar chants.

"Is this really how it ends?" thought a distraught Naruto. "All my dreams of becoming Hokage, all my promises of protecting everyone, all those years of suffering and training. Have they really been all for nothing?" he thought almost to tears.

The eyes of the statue glowed with a yellowish-red and what appeared to be its mouth opened. It was then Naruto's body was seized with an overwhelming pain as the red chakra of the Kyuubi no Yoko began to radiate from his body. The chakra ascended from him and entered the mouth of the statue. He felt as if his very soul was being ripped from his body. The paid became so unbearable that he once again fell unconscious.

"Tsunade-sensei you must send help to save Naruto!" said a very distressed Kunoichi with pink hair.

"I know Sakura-chan, but who can I send? Konohagakure is in a very dangerous situation right now. Most of the Jounin are either dead or incapacitated. The Anbu are barely able to keep the enemies at bay. The Chunin are busy getting the civilians and Genin to safety. Even with help from the Sauna I don't think we can win this fight." Said a very scared Tsunade as she shivered while looking through the window of her office as what she saw was very frightening. Houses burning and corpses EVRYWHERE. "Who would have thought that Kiri, Kuma and Iwa would team up to wage war against us? It was also very sneaky of Akatsuki to attack us during this time."

"I understand Tsunade-sensei, but if we could just save Naruto-kun, he could use the Kyuubi's chakra to save us."

"Sakura! Weren't you listening!? I can't afford to weaken our forces. Even if we saved Naruto, what's the point if there's no longer a Konoha to save!?"

"It's our only chance! Even Sasuke has been…" said Sakura trying to hold back her tears. "Wait! Why don't you send us the Rookie Nine? Most of us are Jounin now including myself. Please send us Tsunade-sensei, Naruto is our only hope."

Tsunade thought about it for a moment. She looked into Sakura's jade eyes and witnessed that she has made her resolve. She knew that even if she told her no she would still assemble a team and set out to save him.

"Okay, but you have until sunrise and bring your team back alive. This is a triple S-class mission. Failure is not an option." Said Tsunade finally.

"Hai!" replied Sakura as she ran out of the office at full blast.

"Sunrise. Kami please help us last that long." Pleaded Tsunade as she jumped though the window of her office to help fend of the fiends.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: well this is my first fanfic hope you like it. Constructive criticism is always well come. This may be a long story and I will try to update this every week but that may not be possible with school and all ( I have a very important exam this year) I may not include a paring in this but if I do ill let you guys decide who you want to be paired. But keep in mind that Hinata as well as a few other guys are gonna die VIOLENTLY**


End file.
